This Animal
by Silver-Serval
Summary: So, this ‘battle’ would be his end? He always figured he’d live forever, or at least, damn near close to forever... Wow, this was such a let down. He was tired, the Dark Liege was gone, and Kazuma was... Kazuma was.... "I... I'm so sorry..."


_**This Animal**_

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Nora. I know, sad, right? Well, I'm sure that Kazuma and the Dark Liege wouldn't agree to my terms anyways. XD

_Claimer_: Ehm, I own any and all characters that are not found in the books unless mentioned otherwise. And, GAWDS, people. Stop it with the false claimers. I reported someone earlier today for stealing a story I'd read first on one site then read again on another. (And no, they were not the same person, as I know the original author personally.)

Author's Note: [To all my dear fans] - Holy, crap, guys... O.O I'm so, so, soo sorry! I've been having some serious family problems, and I haven't had any time to post here. My other story site is lacking too, so it's not just you. I'd meant to possibly post a crappy chapter for Break Away or Understandable, then come back and revamp that chapter later... A Christmas present to show you all that I'm _not_ dead. But it didn't work, and now I feel like a horrible person again.

Anyway, the whole idea for the Nora story came from me buying the manga because I enjoyed the preview I read in my subscription of Shonen Jump. :] So... Here it is, I hope you like it. All mistakes are my own, because I don't have anyone willing to beta for me at... o.O At 7 in the morning. XD So, all mistakes are mine, hope there's not too many. o.O Please R & R? XD There's a surprise at the end if you do! ::helpess fit of laughter::

_Dedication_: All fans of the Nora volumes and the people who put the Nora section on the site. Kisses, cookies, milk, and plushies to you all.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Nora seethed in total and utter fury as he stared down the duo that had taken the one and only thing that still meant anything to him. He panted in oturage, fingers flexing as he tried to decide what path to take next. He couldn't use magic, not like he wanted to, considering how everything would end for him and..._

"'_I declare' Igunisu: Scorching Cyclone!" The lanky male of the duo leered at Nora as he said this, and he glanced to his sneering contract holder for the obvious answer._

"'_I approve.'" Of course._

_The flare of pre-magic light was the only thing that alerted Nora to the fact that he needed to protect himself so that he could maybe save himself and --_

_Nora cried out in agony as his body flew across the wooded area from the impact of magic. His trajectory was only stopped by a tree that just happened to be in his backward path. As he stared blankly at the dark canopy of leaves above him, Nora could see the familiar spirit of the girl walk his way. There was a large, cruel-looking blade grasped tightly in his hand, but that image didn't give Nora nearly enough motivation to get up and fight as it would've previously._

_He sighed, closing his eyes. So, this 'battle' would be his end? He always figured he'd live forever, or at least, damn near close to forever... Wow, this was such a let down._

_In the distance, there was a scream from the girl. Not even a few feet away, the familiar spirit turned, grunting in annoyance._

"_Nora!" Someone cried helplessly. "Nora, get up!"_

_Nora opened his eyes weakly, nose wrinkling in irritation as how hazy everything seemed. He tried to sit up, but a lage foot on his chest prevented that, then that cruel-looking sword to the throat was the rest of the motivation Nora needed to just let his death come. _

_He was tired, the Dark Liege was gone, and Kazuma was... Kazuma was..._

_Agony prickled behind Nora's now-closed eyelids._

"_Nora!" There came that scream again, but louder now. It sounded so pained that Nora wanted to see why, but he knew the real answer. He was dead - who wouldn't be in some sort of pain after death?_

"'_I approve' Eteru Magia Sealing Spell Release and 'I approve' the Revoking of the Familiar Spirit Contract!" The foot on his chest and the sword at his throat disappeared for a moment while some distance away, the human that had declared those spells suddenly cried out in pain._

_Two things happened at once._

_The first was the brilliant white light that Nora had come to associate with his seal coming unbound. The second was a wave of tingling that spread from his heart-region outwards until everything between the tips of this toes to his scalp was tingling. Nora wished he could itch at it, but he found that suddenly, everything was numb.... And then the white light carried him away...._

Nora leapt upright in his pallet on the floor beside Kazuma's bed. He shuddered, breathing hard as he tried to stop the agonizing pains and shivers that wracked his body.

Digging the nails of his left hand into his palm, Nora glanced to the window where the sky was still black as the coffee Kazuma's father drank in the morning before heading to work. Glancing to the clock, he saw that it was only about fifteen minutes past two in the morning. Nora inwardly sneered at his misfortune and dropped backwards, head resting on the pillow as he tried to imagine why that dream had hurt so much.

He was still wide awake three hours later when Kazuma sat up in bed to begin his day. He glanced suspiciously at the revnge-prone demon on the floor upon noticing him being awake so much earlier than normal... But when Nora didn't say a thing, Kazuma frowned and went to continue his normal morning routine.

Even when the alarm went off for Kazuma to wake up the normally sleeping Nora, the demon dog still lay on his pallet, staring blankly at the ceiling, fingernails digging into the arms crossed over his chest.

* * *

Silver: I feel like a horrible person. O.O  
Nora: You SHOULD!  
Silver: ... ::bawls::  
Kazuma: "I forbid."  
Nora: O: ::flails and chokes::  
Silver: Kazuma, you're awesome.  
Kazuma: I know. Aren't I?  
Nora: Grr... ::sneaky glances then whispered loudly:: Save me, people!! Save me, or else Kazuma is going to kill me!!  
Silver: ... "I forbid."  
Kazuma: OMG! ::flails and chokes::  
Nora: ... ::inches away from the grinnign Silver::  
silver: As supreme authoress, I can make anybody my spirit fammiliars. ::cackles:: Nora, Kazuma... You're both doomed.  
Snowkit: =D ::randomly pops in:: Let's sing The Doom Song!  
Boys: ... What?  
Silver: Yay!! ::giggles, then makes her voice sound more like Zim's:: Okay, Gir, erm... o.O Snowkit! Our mission begins now! Let us rain some _doom_ down upon the filthy heads of our _doomed_ enemies!  
Snowkit: =D ::dead accurate Gir voice:: I'm gonna sing The Doom Song now! Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doomie, doomie, doomie, doomie, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doomie, doomie, doomie, doomie, doomie, doomie, doomie, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom - the end!  
Nora: GAAH! What the crap?!  
Kazuma: Geh... Kill me now.  
Silver: Nope, that's for later.  
Kazuma: ... I thought you were only kidding. O.O  
Silver: ... ::points to face:: Does this look like the face of someone who was kidding?  
Boys: No...  
Snowkit: Yeees... :D  
Silver: Y'knwo what, kitty, cat? Hush or I'll send you to live with RaveZombie.  
Snowkit: Psh! You dun even know where she lives!  
Silver: Mmf, stupid cat. Stfu! ::goes off to sulk::  
Snowkit: =D ::cackles and sings The Doom Song again::  


* * *

_"Agent Silver, signing out."  
January 5, 2009 at 7:35 AM.  
3 Pages, 1442 Words_


End file.
